Harmoni
by Kazemaki Natoshi
Summary: " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang kaulakukan pada Ayah dan Ibu, Sasuke?"/" Sayonara, Sasuke-chan." warn! narufemsasu, samuraific,gaje and typo(s) dll. rnr please!
1. Chapter 1

Holla, minna-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? Baik? Saya sepertinya baik. Setelah fic nekat saya yang membuat Hidan OOC sekali, akhirnya saya menerbitkan cerita multichap lagi. Nggak tau lama atau nggak updatenya. Saya sedang banyak tugas soalnya. Saya juga masih punya fic lain yang mangkrak sebenarnya. Namun ide fic itu seakan menguap di kepala saya. Kalo minna punya solusi gimana nanganin tolong beritahu saya ya~ ada juga fic lain yang saya buat namun masih saya simpan. Rencananya saya upload ketika sudah tamat. Hehehe.. oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo(s) mungkin, OOC, GB, netto 1275 word

Summary

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika hidup di dunia konspirasi. Dijalankan dengan konspirasi dan diatur oleh konspirasi. Menyedihkan, bukan? Dan siapa yang terkuat? Konspirasi itu sendiri.

Harmoni

Malam yang pekat menaungi langit Distrik Konoha. Malam itu adalah malam terburuk yang pernah kualami. Malam terkelam dalam hidupku. Batinku benar-benar terguncang. Pikiranku sudah hampir melampaui batas kewarasan. Benar-benar malam terkutuk.

Malam itu, aku yang masih terbilang usia anak-anak dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa keluargaku, tidak bahkan seluruh klanku dibantai tanpa sisa terkecuali aku. Apalagi yang membantai mereka adalah keluargaku sendiri. Kakak kandungku. Kakak yang kuidolakan selama ini. Kakakku yang dielu-elukan oleh semua orang selama ini. Semua ungkapan serta perasaan itu lenyap dalam gelapnya malam itu.

HARMONI

KRAK! Suara pedang kayuku patah. Pedang itu adalah pemberian kakakku dan menjadi barang kesayanganku. Sontak saja aku sedih membuatnya patah. Namun rasa itu tidaklah sebeesar kekhawatiranku sejak tadi. Firasatku benar-benar buruk. Aku merasa sesuatu terjadi pada keluargaku terutama kakakku. Cepat-cepat aku menghampiri senseiku di dojo ini. Sebuah dojo yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk kader samurai pelindung Daimyou Distrik Konoha.

" Sensei, aku izin pulang. Aku merasa tak enak badan." Ucapku. Untung saja wajahku mendukung alasanku. Wajahku dari lahir memang tampak pucat seperti orang sakit. Walaupun aku sehat, wajahku tetap terlihat pucat.

" Oh, souka. Baiklah, kau juga terlihat pucat. Segeralah istirahat, Uchiha-san!" Kata Guruku mengijinkan. Iruka Umino namanya. Guru yang ramah dan menyenangkan menurutku. Namun kukesampingkan dulu itu. Bukan saatnya diriku memikirkan hal itu.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga supaya cepat sampai. Aku sempat tersandung dengan batu kerikil di jalan karena kurang awas. Tas yang kusampirkan di pundakku berayun tak tentu arah. Menandakan lariku yang sangat cepat.

Kurang tiga komplek lagi aku sampai di perumahan khusus Uchiha. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh wajahku. Rambutku juga sedikit basah karena teraliri peluhku yang bejibun.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Perasaanku semakin resah karena baru jam segini perumahan Uchiha sudah sangat gelap. Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Mengatakan bahwa mereka tidur lebih awal.

Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki jalan utama. Suasana tampak sangat sepi. Tak ada penjaga seperti biasanya. Pikiran negatif semakin menggelayuti pikiranku. Kuenyahkan jauh-jauh pikiranku itu. Menjernihkan pikiran supaya aku lebih berkonsentarasi.

Aku terus melangkah melewati jalan yang menuju rumahku. Seketika itu aku terkejut. Banyak sekali mayat-mayat Uchiha di jalanan. Mereka semua tewas dengan luka tebas yang dalam. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Bahkan ada yang sampai di sekujur tubuhnya. Reflek, aku menutup mulutku. Menahan rasa mual yang merasuki perutku. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang baru kuhadapi.

Hatiku semakin cemas. Teringat akan keluargaku. Aku langsung berlari lagi menghiraukan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan.

Rumahku yang juga terlihat sepi. Aku semakin panik. Kubuka lebar-lebar pintu rumah. Suasana ruang tamu yang kosong yang kutemui. Aku berlari ke ruang keluarga. Sangat langka sekali aku berlari di lingkungan rumah. Karena ayah melarangku melakukannya. Namun rasa cemas mengalahkan ajaran ayahku selama ini.

Mataku terbelalak. Kakiku mendadak lemas. Pandanganku mengabur. Cairan bening mulai terkumpul di kelopak mataku. Dalam pandanganku, tampak kedua orang tuaku tergeletak tak berdaya. Lututku lemas, seakana kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku jatuh terduduk menghadap jasad orang tuaku. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap bayangan mendekat ke arah jasad orang tuaku yang tergeletak. Mata merah menyala menatapku dengan tajam. Tubuhku mendadak kaku.

" Sasuke..." suar serak itu membuatku takut. Ia seperti berniat buruk padaku. Tubuhku gemetar. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari keluar rumah. Langkahku terseok-seok akibat tubuhku yang gemetar hebat. Beberapa kali aku juga terjatuh.

" Sasuke..." suara itu lagi. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku. Menyadari bahwa pembunuh itu mengejarku. Aku semakin kelimpungan dalam berlari. Hingga akhirnya...

BRAKK! Punggungku terhempas ke dinding rumah dan membuat nyeri di sana. Aku terperangah. Tak pernah kuingat kakakku memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Bahkan berkata kasar ia tak pernah. Air mata meluncur tanpa kusadari. Antara nyeri di punggungku atau di hatiku aku tak tahu yang mana.

Aku mendongak. Menatap maniknya yang menyala. Perlahan kegelapan merasuk ke dalam indraku. Membuatku terlelap meninggalkan kakakku menatap diriku lekat.

HARMONI

Aku terbangun. Memandangi sekitarku dengan bingung. Ruangan yang sangat sepi melingkupiku. Baru kusadari bahwa itu ruang perawatan di Rumah Perawatan Sipil Konoha. Aku tak ingat kapan aku kemari terakhir kali. Setahuku, aku datang ke sini ketika aku lahir. Selebihnya aku tak yakin pernah datang ke sini. Aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku ada di sini.

Kepalaku mendadak pusing. Berbagai ingatan tadi malam masuk ke pikiranku bertubi-tubi. Peluh menetes dari dahiku. Tetesan air mata juga mengaliri kedua pipiku. Saat semuanya terasa berputar-putar di kepalaku, aku menjerit histeris.

" IEEEE!" Aku tak tahu kenapa, mulutku tak bisa kukendalikan untuk tak berteriak. Bahkan kakiku dan tanganku memukul dan menendang ke sana – ke mari tak tentu arah. Aku juga tak berusaha mengontrolnya dengan pikiranku. Karena di pikiranku yang tercipta hanyalah rekaman kejadian itu yang berulang-ulang tak dapat kuhentikan.

Kudengar derap langkah orang yang berjumlah sekitar dua orang menuju ruanganku. Hal itu semakin membuatku kacau. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal negatif. Aku semakin berteriak histeris dan bergerak tak terkontrol.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang wanita dengan seorang pria yang tak kuketahui siapa. Mereka mendekatiku yang semakin ketakutan. Aku berteriak, menendang, memukul dua perempuan itu ketika mereka mencoba menahanku. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Rasa takutku tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku selama ini.

" Shintakunai! Shinitakunai, yo! Onegai, shinitakunai!" Aku menjerit keras-keras. Ketakutanku sudah tak terhingga rasanya.

" Tabib, kita harus menidurkannya. Dia semakin liar." Entah mengapa kalimat itu kuterima dengan perubahan yang menjurus ke hal negatif. Aku semakin memberontak dan berteriak lebih histeris lagi.

" Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sakiti aku! Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi!" aku memberontak semakin kuat. Namun tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan cengkraman kedua perempuan yang membelengguku. Aku merasa lemas tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi mulut serta hidungku.

Tubuhku melemah. Peganganku pun juga melemah. Hingga akhirnya aku terlelap lagi.

HARMONI

Malam itu sangatlah buruk. Tak pernah terlupa dalam ingatanku. Bahkan sampai terbawa ketika kubermimpi.

Ketika kuterbangun dari pengaruh obat bius itu, aku seperti mayat hidup. Aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. Aku sering mencoba bunuh diri. Namun itu tindakan yang sia-sia karena aku akan digagalkan terus. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria tua yang tak kuketahui namanya datang padaku. Memberiku tujuan hidup. Memberiku alasan hidup.

Mulai saat itu, aku. Sasuke Uchiha. Bersumpah tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh kakakku dengan tanganku sendiri.

Untuk tujuan itulah aku menjadi samurai dan masuk ke pasukan pengaman demi mengasah kemampuanku.

Setiap anggota baru pasukan pengaman, akan dimasukkan ke divisi yang paling lemah. Dan pasukan pengaman terdiri dari sembilan divisi. Setiap divisi dipimpin oleh seorang komandan dan didampingi oleh seorang wakil komandan. Yang keduanya merupakan jajaran terkuat dalam divisi tersebut.

Setiap divisi memiliki orientasi masing-maing. Semua itu ditentukan oleh komandan dari divisi tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan ingin menghambatku dengan perlakuan komandanku. Selama dua tahun aku masuk ke pasukan ini, peringkat wakil komandan saja yang dapat kuraih. Hebat? Tentu tidak! Aku menjadi wakil kapten dari divisi terlemah.

Aku sudah mengajukan untuk naik ke divisi lainnya, namun sepertinya niatku itu seperti dihalang-halangi oleh komandanku. Pasalnya, syarat untuk naik ke divisi berikutnya adalah rekomendasi dari komandan divisi asal. Dan komandanku tak sekali pun memberiku rekomendasi. Tak pelak, aku harus terus mendekam di divisi lemah ini tanpa mengalami perkembangan.

Komandanku itu orangnya brengsek, bodoh, lemah, dan berisik. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa menjadi komandan. Apa mungkin ia menyuap Komandan Agung? Entahlah~ itu masih menjadi rahasia Ilahi.

" Yo, Sasuke-chan! Genki?" Sial. Panjang umur dia. Moodku seketika buyar. Orang itu sangat pandai membuatku kesal tak henti-henti.

" Apakah kau buta?" Jawabku sarkastik. Sudah jelas aku berdiri di depannya dengan tegak dan bugar. Masih saja bertanya.

" Hahaha... Garang seperti biasa, ya, Suke-chan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kita dapat misi dari Daimyo. Kau tau 'kan maksud dari kata kita?" Sial. Lagi-lagi misi duo. Dunia benar-benar telah mengutukku. Harus berdampingan menjalankan misi dengan pria pirang berisik tak jelas.

" Ha'i, Naruto-sama." Aku berkata dengan nada remeh. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Ugh, rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali membelah muka kumis kucing itu menjadi dua. Apa hanya itu saja yang dapat ia tampilkan dari wajahnya itu. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

To be continued

Akhirnya selesai chap pertama. Gimana minna? Memuaskan kah? Atau megecewakan? Tuangkan semua di review ya! Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung mood saya. Jadi maaf kalau tiak bisa update cepat.

Sekian dari saya. Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


	2. Chapter 2

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Saya kembali dengan fic yang asal nrobot ini. Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi, selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo(s) mungkin, OOC, GB, netto 2286 words

Derap langkah dua orang bergema di lorong-lorong pembuangan Konoha. Seorang di antara mereka berjalan dengan tenang dan penuh kewaspadaan di depan, sedang yang lainnya berjalan tersendat-sendat dan terkadang menubruk orang di depannya itu. Si orang pertama, sebut saja Sasuke, memarahi orang yang menubruknya. Si orang kedua, sebut saja Naruto, pun hanya meringis mendengar perkataan patnernya.

" Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa kita harus pilih jalan ini, sih? Apa tak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke berdecak. Ia tidak terlalu suka ditanyai. Ini malah ditanyai tentang hal sama hampir ke sepuluh kalinya dari komandannya wajah garang dan emosi yang memuncak, ia menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

" Ya ampun, ini sudah ke sembilan kalinya kau bertanya padaku. Memangnya kenapa kalau di sini?! Tempatnya kotor?! Penuh dengan sisa-sisa bahan bakar manusia?! Penuh dengan darah-darah menjijikkan rahim wanita?! Ya ampun, kau ini komandan, Naruto! Sebenarnya kau jadi Komandan itu karena apa sih?!" Raung Sasuke tak sabaran. Pria pirang di depannya ini selalu saja membuat emosinya melebihi ubun-ubun.

Naruto sekali lagi meringis. Mendengar tutur pedas wakil komandannya memang bukan hal baru baginya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menyukainya. Berbagai hal ia lakukan untuk memancing kemarahan Sasuke. Termasuk pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan waktu lalu.

" Ah, ya Sasuke. Tapi bukankah kau juga mempunyai 'darah kotor' itu?" Dengan isyarat kutipan ia berujar pada Sasuke. Mungkin juga kalimat ini hanya untuk menggoda Sasuke. Namun, setiap orang berbeda-beda dalam penerimaannya. Termasuk Sasuke. Entah apa maksud yang ditangkap dalam telinganya. Naruto tak terlalu memperhatikan.

" Aku berbeda. Darahku ini suci. Tak seperti wanita lain. Bahkan darahku adalah darah yang dicari-cari oleh para vampir selama ini." dengan percaya diri Sasuke berujar.

Namun, saat kalimat Sasuke berdengung di pendengarannya, Naruto menyeringai penuh arti. Ia mendekati Sasuke tanpa disadarinya. Entah karena tak ada suara mencolok yang dihasilkan Naruto atau kecuekan Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Ne, Sasuke. Kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku bisa jadi Komandan, bukan?" Naruto berbicara tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke membatu seketika. Deru nafas Naruto terasa di kulit lehernya. Membuat rasa tak nyaman menghampirinya.

" Itu karena, aku adalah seorang vampir yang haus darah. Dan darah yang kucari-cari adalah darah sepertimu. Darah suci... agar aku abadi..." Naruto menggeram di bahu Sasuke. Sedikit membuka kain kimono hitam yang menutupi bahu tersebut seraya mendekatkan mulutnya perlahan. Ketika hendak mencapai pundak putih Sasuke...

DUAGH

" Ittai!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Tak ia sangka Sasuke akan menyikut rahangnya sedemikian kerasnya. SampaiNamun tak hanya itu saja tindakan Sasuke. Ia menjauhkan dirinya beberapa langkah kemudian mencabut pedangnya.

" Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu aku tak akan segan-segan lagi. Kau adalah penghianat. Dan penghianat harus mati!" Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya terarah ke Naruto. Naruto dengan susah payah berkelit. Namun tak semudah yang ia bayangkan ketika harus menghindari setiap serangan Sasuke. Akhirnya ia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

" Sasuke, tenang. Aku hanya bercanda. Sumpah! Aku hanya menggodamu saja tadi." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Ia menangkap kesalah pahaman dari Sasuke. Namun tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Ia terus saja mengarahkan pedangnya ke Naruto tanpa peduli. Naruto semakin panik. Ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa gadis ini keras kepala sekali diberi tahu.

" Sasuke, aku _beneran_ ini! SASUKEEE!"

HARMONI

Setelah keluar dari lorong gelap dan menakutkan itu mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke, beristirahat sebentar. Mereka berteduh di bawah pohon beringin yang cukup besar. Salah seorang di antara mereka yakni Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengusap rahang Naruto yang merah kebiruan dengan ramuan herbal. 'Uh, benar-benar kuat sikutan Sasuke tadi'. Pikir Naruto.

" Selera humormu buruk Sasuke. Masa aku sampai begini hanya karena mendekat padamu ITTAAIIITTEBAYO...!" Dengan senagaja Sasuke menekan rahang Naruto yang terluka. Tak pelak mendapat protes dari si pemilik rahang.

" Itu salahmu sendiri, DOBE! Kau yang tak bilang padaku kalau laii bercanda. Setidaknya bilang dulu sebelum kau melakukannya." Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya seraya menekan lebih kencang rahang Naruto. Membuat si empu mengaduh lebih keras. Tanpa Naruto sadari seutas semburat merah tipis terlukis samar di pipi gadis Uchiha. Penyebanya tak lain karena mengingat kejadian di mana ia 'menewaskan' Naruto. Masih teringat jelas hembusan nafas Naruto di leher putihnya. Membuatnya merutuki si pirang sepuas hati di dalam hati.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Naruto. Mencoba tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pengacau hidupnya ini. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Sedikit merasa tenang karena alunan musik alam yang bergelayut di pikirannya. Perlahan ia pejamkan kelopak matanya seraya bersandar pada batang pohon.

" Ne, Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu bergabung ke pasuken pengaman?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Membuka sebelah matanya, Sasuke menjawab acuh.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula siapa kau?! Berani sekali mencampuri urusanku!"

" Aku komandanmu ttebayo. Aku berhak tahu tentang anak buahku." Naruto berujar ringan. Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang tertuju padanya. Mendudukkan dirinya kasar, ia berkata sinis.

" Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai komandanku atau apalah itu. Jadi jangan campuri urusanku!" setelah itu keheningan yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Sasuke yang kembali menyandarkan punggungnya masih memendam emosi karena perkataan Naruto barusan. Sementara Naruto hanya diam memandang langit biru yang bersih.

" Jadi, kemana selanjutnya kita berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia telah menyanggul tas kainnya yang berisi perbekalannya. Sementara Naruto tengah memunguti beberapa buah beringin entah untuk apa itu.

" Untuk apa barang-barang tak berguna itu kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke jengah melihat tingkah Naruto.

" Are? Kenapa kau melarangaku ttebayo. Ini bukan urusanmu." Ucap Naruto bersungut-sungut. ' Orang ini bisa ngambek juga ternyata.' Batin Sasuke.

" Terserah. Yang penting jangan mengganggu misi kita!" Ucap Sasuke tak acuh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan bodohnya. Suara kakinya hampir tak terdengar. Bukan karena ia tak berpijak pada tanah, karena memang sebuah keharusan baginya dalam misi penyusupan untuk tak mudah dideteksi musuh.

TUK

Sebuah benda keras mengenai kepalanya. Walaupun sedikit sakit, ia mengabaikannya. Ia anggap hanya kebetulan saja sebuah kerikil mengenainya.

TUK

Ia menggertakkan giginya. 'Ini bukan hanya kebetulan semata.' Pikirnya. Dan ia menduga jika pelakunya tak lain adalah... ia menolehkan kepalanya. Menengok ke belakang dan tepat saat itu juga...

TUK

Benda yang selama ini menimpuk kepalanya mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerah samar di kulit pucatnya. Urat kemarahan muncul di dahinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, DOBE! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja!" Amuk Sasuke. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat suaranya yang terlampau keras. Namun yang ia lihat hanya tampang tak peduli dari Naruto.

" Kenapa? Aku hanya menjalankan permintaan dari makhluk yang kausebut 'tak berguna' ini." Kilah Naruto seraya menunjukkan buah beringin yang ia kumpulkan tadi.

" Uso! Itu hanya alasanmu saja, kan! Supaya bisa menggangguku! Aww... Sakit Dobe!" Naruto melempar benda itu kembali. Dan sepertinya leparannya kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Akibatnya, kepala Sasuke yang menjadi korban memerah dan sedikit benjol.

" Hahaha… Sasuke, di wajahmu ada jerawat lo." Ejek Naruto. Ia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah marah.

Menggeram marah, Sasuke mengambil buah beringin yang dilemparkan padanya tadi dan melemparnya ke muka Naruto. Dan hasilnya _headshot. _tepat mengenai kepala Naruto atau lebih tepatnya mata kiri Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Naruto mengaduh keras dan menutup mata kirinya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Rasakan! Itu baru yang dinamakan lemparan super." Sasuke membanggakan dirinya. Tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah menyiapkan banyak buah beringin untuk dilemparnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke kembali berteriak kesakitan ketika buah laknat itu mendarat di dahinya. Ia menggeram dan mengambil benda yang telah menyederai kepalanya dan melemparnya kembali kepada pelaku kejahatan. Dan berhasil mengenainya pula. Hingga akhirnya pecah perang lokal antara Sasuke dengan Naruto.

Terkadang tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia tertawa dan tersenyum lepas ketika melempari Naruto dan mendapati lemparannya mengenai bagian yang menggelikan menurutnya. Seperti masuk ke lubang hidung Naruto, masuk ke mulut Naruto, dan tempat-tempat lain yang sebenarnya berbahaya. Namun, ketika ia yang mengalaminya, ia pun marah, mengumpat, menyumpahi naruto dengan berbagai ucapan kasar dan membuat Naruto tertawa keras.

Hingga akhirnya karena suplai misil Naruto yang lebih banyak dan banyaknya buah beringin yang dilemparkan Sasuke luput, Naruto mengambil jalannya pertarungan. Ia melempari Sasuke dengan gencarnya. Tak memperdulikan keadaan Sasuke yang sudah kewalahan.

" Sudah, cukup dobe! Aku menyerah." Aku Sasuke. Namun tak digubris ole Naruto. Malahan, semakin banyak jumlah yang ia lemparkan dan tepat mengenai Sasuke. Berkai-kali Sasuke 'meminta' berhenti namun tetap tak digubris oleh Naruto. Kesabaran Sasuke pun habis dan mengambil sebuah batu besar dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Kubilang sudah cukup, DOBE! Rasakan ini!" Batu besar itu melayang menuju Naruto. Dan membuatnya terkejut. Namun, alhamdulillah ia sempat menghindarinya di detik-detik terakhir.

" Sasuke, _kok pake_ batu, sih? Hei itu tak adil. Hei, SASUKEEE!" Sekali lagi batu itu luput dari tubuh Naruto. Namun, Sasuke tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mengambil apapun yang ada di sekitarnya dan melemparkannya langsung. Tak peduli itu batu, kayu, bahkan sarung pedangnya. Naruto semakin kelimpungan mengimbangi kecepatan lemparan Sasuke dan variasi serangannya(?). ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke namun tak cukup jitu meminimalisir serangan Sasuke.

" Sasuke, cukup! Kubilang CUKUP! TIDAKKKK!" Hingga pada akhirnya ia terkapar terkena lemparan roda kereta kuda yang naasnya sedang lewat.

HARMONI

Kembali, Sasuke mengoleskan ramuan herbal ke wajah Naruto. Tidak, bahkan dada Naruto yang naas terkena lemparan batu besar darinya. Namun sepertinya bukan Sasuke seorang yang mengolesi krim herbal tersebut. Karena Naruto juga mengoleskan krim tersebut pada wajah Sasuke. Ini adalah kesepakatan dari mereka. Sebagai akibat dari tingkah konyol mereka.

Pipi Sasuke merona tipis. Bukan karena malu, namun karena jengkel yang berlarut-larut. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini. Ia mengoleskan krim herbal ke tubuh Naruto. Padahal Naruto sendiri yang memulai. Walau pada akhirnya ia yang melukainya sih. Tapi tetap saja. Ia jengkel seribu derajat jika mendapat misi duo bersama atasannya ini.

Di lain sisi, Naruto juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Masih teringat jelas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akibat terken lemparan batu besar dari Sasuke yang tepat mengenai dadanya. Ia terkadang heran, darimana datangnya kekuatan monster Sasuke itu.

" Tak kusangka, seorang komandan Pasukan Pengaman suka bermesraan dengan bawahannya." Suara seseorang pria mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat mereka memasang pose siaga dan mendapati salah satu buronan mereka yang menegur mereka dengan tak sopan.

" Yare-yare. Apa kalian berniat bertarung?" seorang diantara dua pria tersebut bertanya dengan nada kalem.

Pria tersebut berambut putih keperakan dengan tongkat pendeta di tangannya. Ia juga memakai kalung berlambang bintang segienam terbalik di lehernya.

Seorang lagi memakai pakaian serba tertutup dan penutup wajah yang menutupi hamper seluruh wajahnya terkecuali matanya. Ia berdiri dengan tenang di samping rekannya.

" Akatsuki!" Sasuke mendesis. Tak menyangka akan menemukan salah satu anggota mereka. Yah, sudah resiko dari misi mereka yang mencari keberadaan markas organisasi gelap Akatsuki. Ia menarik pedangnya. Mengacungkannya ke depan bersiap menyerang dua orang tersebut. Namun sebuah tangan orang yang dikenalnya membuatnya bertahan lebih lama.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya gusar. Demi apapun, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda.

" Mundur, Suke! Kita mundur." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sasuke terkesiap.

" Mundur kau bilang! Tidakkah kau lupa misi kita?!" Sasuke menggeram. Tak menerima perintah Naruto selaku atasannya.

" Tidak, Sasuke. Aku tak lupa. Hanya saja kita dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan saat ini. Aku masih terluka dan musuh kita kali ini adalah Akatsuki. Bukan musuh yang layak untuk diremehkan." Naruto berujar tenang. Sebisa mungkin mengotrol setiap emosi yang akan keluar dari dirinya. Supaya tak membahayakan keselamatan mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendesis tak suka. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Posisinya dalam keadaan tak menguntungkan. Ia semakin marah ketika penyebab itu semua adalah ulah Naruto yang daritadi selalu mengganggunya.

Ia menghela nafas kasar seraya kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Setelah itu ia berlari mengikuti Naruto. Ia sedikit heran ketika ia tak dikejar oleh orang-orang Akatsuki tersebut. Setelah dirasa aman, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ada apa, Suke-chaaan?" Kembali. Naruto bertingkah seperti biasa. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal tadi sudah keren-kerennya Naruto bersikap. Tunggu dulu. Apa ia baru saja berpikir bahwa Naruto itu keren?! WHAT THE HELL! Buru-buru Sasuke menyingkirkan pikiran busuknya.

" Kenapa mereka tak mengejar kita?" Dengan tampang datar Sasuke bertanya.

" Mereka bukannya tidak mengejar kita, Suke-chaan. Mereka hanya punya prioritas lain. Mereka keluar biasanya ketika menjalankan misi. Jika tak ada misi, mereka mengurung diri mereka di markas mereka layaknya hikikomori ttebayo."Naruto berujar ringan. Dengan senyum cerah ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke belum percaya seluruhnya. Ia menaruh curiga darimana Naruto tahu hal itu. bisa saja informasi yang diungkapkan Naruto itu salah.

" Aku ini sudah berhadapan dengan mereka berkali-kali, Sasuke. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. " Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Naruto berujar lagi.

" Dan dari letak baju mereka yang berantakan, mereka pasti baru keluar dari markasnya. Mereka mungkin baru bangun tidur." Oke, sekarang informasi Naruto sudah dapat diragukan. Tapi tak ambil pusing Sasuke mengabaikannya. Tak lam setelah itu, mereka pulang.

" Lalu misi kita?"

" Oh, iya, aku lupa dattebayo!"

HARMONI

Malam hari yang begitu tenang di Konoha. Seorang gadis yang menutupi identitasnya mengendap-ngendap menempelkan telinganya ke sebuah dinding suatu rumah tradisional yang besar. Ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara yang akan menarik perhatian penjaga.

Namun sepertinya usahanya gagal. Atau ia saja yang bernasib sial. Seorang pria menghampirinya dari kejauhan. Ia dengan spontan berlari menghindarinya. Namun, belum sempat lolos, tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dan membawanya ke arah semak-semak yang jauh dari rumah tempatnya menguping tadi.

" Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman orang yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Namun nihil. Cengkeraman itu semakin menguat seiring dengan usahanya melepaskan diri.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" Teriak gadis yang bernama Sasuke itu marah. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, sebuah cekikan yang ia dapatkan. Tubuhnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Naruto. Membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bernafas. Ia berusaha melepaskan cekikan Naruto sekuat tenaga. Namun tak satu jari pun yang berhasil ia lepaskan. Kejadian berikutnya membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dalam ciuman kasar. Ia melumat bibir Sasuke kasar dan menuntut. Sasuke tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia hanya mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat tanpa bias melawan. Ia masih kesulitan bernafas serta masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Lama mereka berciuman hingga Sasuke hamper pingsan. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjatuh begitu saja.

To be continued

Yosshaaa! Akhirnya kelar juga. Walaupun baru dapat review dua, tapi tetap semangat dan sering wb. Hahahaha!

Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Sekian dari saya.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

* * *

Thanks to .12


	3. Chapter 3

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Maaf karena terlalu lama _update._ Selain karena kurangnya perangkat yang memadai, mood yang berubah-ubah juga punya andil besar atas masalah saya.

Oke, langsung saja. Selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo saya usahakan tak ada, OOC, GB, netto 1968 words

Hari ini aku tak merasakan firasat aneh apapun. Aku menyiapkan pasukan dan juga menerapkan latihan kecil seperti biasanya ketika komandan dan wakil komandan sedang menjalankan misi duo.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada keanehan apapun. Hingga malam pun aku juga tak merasakan apa-apa. Pagi menjelang baru aku merasakan tubuhku meriang. Mungkin karena aku begadang terlalu lama. Akhirnya aku meminta Kazemaru-san untuk menggantikanku. Seharian ini aku berbaring di tempat tidurku di barak. Semakin lama, aku merasa semakin gelisah. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, namun gagal.

Mungkin bulan baru naik seperempat jalan. Masih terlalu 'pagi' buatku untuk tidur, namun karena sakit yang kuderita aku harus merelakan kebiasaanku begadang agar aku lekas sehat. Dan akhirnya berhasil juga aku tidur. Setelah sekian lama mencoba tidur namun terganggu kegalauan hati.

HARMONI

Aku terbangun. Entah kenapa aku merasa baru tidur sebentar saja. Dan benar saja apa dugaanku. Bulan hanya naik sedikit di langit. Ah, tapi sekarang badanku terasa sangat nyaman. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar dapat menghiburku yang baru terjaga ini.

Kulewati lorong-lorong barak dan kutemui teman-teman satu divisiku masih terjaga. Tentu saja, ini masihlah 'pagi' untuk ukuran kami. Mereka menanyakan keadaanku dan kujawab apa adanya. Kazemaru-san juga sudah melaporkan semua yang terjadi selama aku sakit. Tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya ada beberapa tugas dari Daimyo untuk rekan-rekan kami dan berita yang cukup membuatku terkejut.

" Hari ini Komandan dan Wakil Komandan sudah kembali ke barak. Mungkin sekarang Komandan sedang melapor pada pimpinan." Begitu katanya.

Iseng, aku mencoba berjalan ke Rumah Agung yang tak cukup jauh dari barak Divisi Sembilan. Aku ingin begadang lagi bersama Komandan yang sudah kuanggap adik sendiri itu. Dengan langkah cepat, aku menuju ke Rumah Agung. Rencananya, aku menunggu komandan keluar, tapi siapa yang tahu, jika nanti bakal terjadi hal-hal yang tak terduga.

Dan ternyata benar. Ketika aku hampir sampai. Aku melihat dua sosok mencurigakan di barak pimpinan. Yang satu terlihat sedang disekap oleh yang lainnya. Sontak saja aku berlari mengejarnya.

Ketika aku berhasil menyusul mereka, sesuatu yang tak kuduga itu muncul. Ternyata dua sosok mencurigakan tersebut adalah komandanku dan juga wakil komandanku. Tidak, mungkin aku lebih tepat mengatakannya sisi lain komandanku.

Ini gawat! Apa yang dilakukan Yami? Kenapa dia mencium wakil komandan sebringas itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Atau paling tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada wakil komandan.

Dan tiba-tiba Yami melepaskan wakil komandan. Mungkin ia sudah menyadari keberadaanku. Segera setelah ia pergi, aku bergegas menghampiri wakil komandan yang kelihatan syok. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. Sedikit membuatnya berjengit kaget.

" Sebenarnya, siapa dia?" Kaget memang hal yang wajar bagi orang yang tidak dekat dengan komandan. Namun, bagiku itu biasa saja melihat sisi lain komandan.

" Nanti saya jelaskan. Sekarang kita harus bergegas kembali ke barak sebelum kita dicurigai sebagai penyusup ." Aku menuntun wakil komandan menuju barak kami. Aku menyerahkan wakil komandan pada rekan perempuanku di baraknya. Secara barak laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah. Dan akhirnya aku berjalan kembali ke barak laki-laki dengan perasaan cemas.

Waktu terasa cepat berjalan. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menemui matahari pagi. Aku bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya aku terlambat. Aku bergegas merawat diri dan segera ke lapangan. Dan benar saja, di sana sudah banyak sekali rekanku yang sudah berbaris dan melakukan pemanasan. Segera saja aku menghadap komandan.

" Maaf, aku terlambat, Komandan." Ucapku menyesal. Tak lupa kubungkukkan badanku lebih rendah. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan diriku hari ini. Bisa-bisanya aku kesiangan.

" Sudahlah, Kazemaki-san. Aku mengerti kok. Aku juga dapat laporan jika sebelumnya kau sakit. Mungkin sekarang ini kau masih sakit." Ah, dasar komandan. Kau terlalu baik padaku. Seharusnya kau menghukumku dengan hukuman yang berat. Sulit hal itu kukatakan. Apalagi ketika kulihat mata komandan yang bersinar ramah.

" Hari ini kuperintahkan kau menemani Uchiha-san. Dia juga sedang sakit hari ini, Kazemaki-san." Aku sedikit tertegun. Tidak biasanya Naruto menyebut Uchiha-san. Biasanya ia memanggilnya Sasuke-chan atau Sasu-chan. Paling formal ia memanggilnya Sasuke-san.

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Uchiha-san. Dan kurasa, sepertinya besok aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi di sini.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Uchiha-san. Begitu sampai di sana, aku melihat Uchiha-san yang tampak terpuruk. Ia mungkin masih ketakutan akibat semalam. Kududukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Membuatnya menoleh ke arahku kaget.

" Kenapa kau mendekatiku?" Aku mendengar nada tak suka darinya. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras pula. Oh, dasar. Apa ia tak ingat apa yang kuperbuat semalam untuknya.

" Aku tidak menemui masalah dengan hal ini. Bahkan komandan yang menyuruhku menemanimu." Balasku sarkastik. Ia nampaknya mengacuhkanku. Aku tak terlalu peduli. Toh, aku tak memiliki hubungan baik dengannya. Tapi, aku jadi teringat janjiku semalam. Walaupun tak bisa disebut janji, namun hal itu harus kutepati.

" Kau sudah menemuinya, bukan?" Mungkin perkataanku terdengar asal . Namun, aku yakin ia tahu maksudku.

" Maksudmu?" Ah, aku salah menilai ternyata. Yah, mungkin aku yang salah perhitungan. Siapapun orangnya, jika kutanyai seperti tadi pasti tak akan mengerti. Dasar payah kau, Natoshi!

" Maksudku, kau sudah menemui sisi lain komandan, bukan?" Aku mengatakan maksudku yang tadi. Ia nampak terkejut. Kulihat dari rauat mukanya ia juga sedikit… lega?

" Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

" Komandan, mempunyai sisi lain dalam dirinya. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi kami lebih sering memanggil sisi lain komandan sebagai Yami." Aku memosisikan diriku senyaman mungkin. Perasaanku mengatakan jika ini akan berlangsung lama.

" Kami?"

" Ya, kami. Hampir seluruh pasukan di Divisi Sembilan mengetahuinya. Yang tidak hanya pendatang baru dan tentu saja kamu. Komandan lah yang memberi tahu kami sendiri."Aku melirik Uchiha Sasuke sebentar. Kemudian memejamkan mataku, memikirkan kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya.

" Kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku?" Nada protes keluar darinya. Kusunggingkan senyum sinisku. Walau hanya sedikit. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, ia tetaplah atasanku. Setidaknya aku masih berkewajiban menghormatinya.

" Kenapa dia harus memberi tahumu?" Aku mengutarakan pendapatku. Ya, pendapatku. Karena bisa saja bukan ini alasan komandan. Dia terdiam, sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata. Tak kusangka akan secepat ini.

" Aku wakilnya. Aku berhak mengetahuinya." Oh, aku salah sangka , komandan tidak marah padaku nanti.

" Benarkah? Kau saja tidak menganggapnya komandanmu?" Aku mendebatnya. Kulihat ia menggertakkan giginya. Mungkin kesal padaku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

" Itu karena dia tak pantas kusebut komandan!" Gadis ini. Suka sekali menyalahkan orang lain.

" Atas dasar apa kau berkata demikian?"

" Karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Dia bertingkah konyol dan selalu merepotkan orang lain. Apa itu yang kausebut komandan?!" Nadanya meninggi sedikit. Giginya tampak bergemeletuk. Ia mungkin menahan amarahnya.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Jika kuteruskan, komandan akan menarik perhatian komandan. Tapi, aku sudah jengah dengan kelakuannya yang tak tahu diri itu. Terlalu lama berpikir, aku tak sadar jika aku mengabaikan rentetan kalimat hinaan yang ditujukan pada komandan, sahabat karibiku. Aku tersadar ketika ia terkekeh mengejekku.

" Saat bersamamu atau saat bersama kita?"

" Heh?" dasar gadis tak peka. Matanya terlalu buta dengan keadaan karena dendam kesumatnya.

" Bukankah komandan bertingkah demikian hanya di hadapanmu? Tidakkah kau memerhatikan jika komandan memperlakukanmu istimewa?! Tidakkah kau sadar akan hal itu?" aku menggeram. Nada suaraku terdengar rendah. Sedikit banyak, aku tersulut emosi.

Ia terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, namun aku akan terus melanjutkannya. Aku tak peduli lagi jika Naruto mengetahuinya. Aku tak peduli lagi jika hal ini akan berakibat fatal pada diriku nanti.

" Sebenarnya, kau menjadi wakil komandan juga karena kemurahan hatiku. Sebelum mengangkatmu sebagai wakilnya, ia bertanya padaku tentang hal tersebut. Kenapa ia bertanya padaku. Karena wakil komandan sebelumnya adalah aku. Sejak awal aku sebenarnya tak suka denganmu. Kau terlalu gelap. Dan biasanya orang sepertimu tak akan bertahan lama di divisi ini."

" Orang-orang sepertimu biasanya komandan naikkan ke divisi lainnya secepatnya. Karena orang-orang seperti dirimu, hanya akan membuat kami kesusahan…."

" … Tapi, kau berbeda. Komandan tertarik denganmu. Dan ia tak ingin kau semakin menjadi. Oleh karena itu ia menahanmu di sini dan bertingkah konyol di hadapanmu agar kau melupakan dendam bodohmu itu! Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?!" Nafasku naik turun. Walaupun aku tidak berteriak, namun aku selalu menekankan setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

" Itu bukan urusannya ataupun urusanmu. Ini hidupku dan aku yang akan menentukannya sendiri." Asataga, gadis ini tak mengerti juga. Apakah pikirannya sudah terlalu keruh hingga tak dapat berfikir jernih?

Aku terkekeh. Mungkin terdengar meremehkannya. Aku tak peduli. Semua rasa hormatku padanya sudah kubuang. " Itulah dirimu, Uchiha! Kau terlalu buta dengan dendam konyolmu. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mati. Dan saat kau mati, kau mati dengan durjana!"

Aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Kepalaku sudah panas sekarang. Samar-samar kudengar, ia meneriakiku.

" Setelah urusanku selesai, kupastikan kepalamu akan terpisah oleh tanganku!" Aku tertawa. Apa ia tak melihat dirinya sendiri? Dengan kemampuannya sekarang ini, kuyakin bukan sulit bagiku mengobrak-abrik tubuhnya.

HARMONI

Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana komandan sekaligus sahabat karibku diolok-olok di depan mataku. Aku menggeram. Teringat dengan perbincangan kami di masa-masa awal dulu. Dimana kami sering membicarakan masalah pemerintahan yang salah kaprah di sini. Dimana kami sering membicarakan berbagai prinsip tak masuk akal samurai.

Kami yang menjadi pasukan pelindung dengan terpaksa. Kami yang tak mengindahkan prinsip konyol samurai. Dan bersama-sama kami mengembangkan pikiran kami ke rekan-rekan kami yang searah. Kami yang saling belajar dari satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya kami berlatih pelatihan baru. Pelatihan untuk mencapai keselarasan jiwa.

Dan sekarang ada seorang gadis kurang ajar yang menghinanya membuatku ingin meledak.

" Ada apa, Natoshi?" Aku tersentak. Tak kusangka ada komandan di sebelahku.

" Sejak kapan komandan ada di sini?" Tanyaku kikuk. Ia tertawa renyah. Membuatku juga ingin tertawa.

" Cukup lama untuk melihat tingkah konyolmu. Dan lagi, sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali jika dalam suasana santai jangan memanggilku komandan. Aku ini sahabatmu, Natoshi." Ah, aku jadi terlupa dengan kesepakatan kami jauh-jauh hari.

" Ah, aku terlupa, ko- maksudku Naruto. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapku bohong. Dan sialnya aku lupa lagi jika Naruto pasti mengetahui kebohonganku. Ah, kenapa aku menjadi pelupa begini, ya?

" Kau berbohong." Benar saja apa perkiraanku. Aku menghela nafas. Membuatnya mengernyit heran memandangku.

" Kau jadi seperti kakek-kakek jika sering menghela nafas." Candanya. Aku tentu saja tertawa. Namun, tak berlangsung lama aku terdiam. Mungkin raut wajahku saat ini menampilkan kesenduan.

" Hei, sebenarnya ada apa, Natoshi?"

" Tadi aku berdebat dengan Uchiha-san. Dan aku menceritakan tentang sisi lainmu, Naruto. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Kutatap pekarangan barak yang terlihat menarik bagiku. Membuatku termenung dan memikirkan kembali kejadian pagi tadi. Ditambah terangnya rembulan malam ini, semakin membuatku terhanyut dalam pemikiranku.

Tepukan di bahuku membuatku tertarik lagi ke dunia nyata tempatku berasal. Juga membuatku menatap mata biru langit yang cukup indah bagiku.

" Tak apa. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tepat. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi karena kau sudah memberi tahunya, bebanku jadi sedikit berkurang." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan yang selama ini mengusikku.

" Ano, Naruto." Ia mengalihkan atensinya kepadaku. Setelah sebelumnya ia menatap bulan purnama bersamaku.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Uchiha-san?" Darahku tiba-tiba bedesir. Menunggu jawaban Naruto yang mungkin akan mengejutkanku.

" Dia..." perkataan Naruto yang menggantung semakin membuatku was-was. Aku merasakan firasat buruk di sini.

" Dia dipindahkan ke divisi 5. Mungkin besok ia sudah berpindah." Terkejut itu pasti. Tapi mengetahui hal tersebut membuatku sedikit heran.

" Kenapa bisa?"

Pandangan Naruto menyendu. Kulihat ia meremas kepalan tangannya. Aku tahu jika hal ini berarti tak bagus. Bersama dengan Naruto dalam waktu yang lama membuatku hafal gerak-geriknya.

" Akuma yang memindahkannya. Aku sudah memprotesnya dan mempertanyakan kesepakatan dulu. Namun, ia tak menghiraukanku dan tetap memaksaku melepasnya." Tentu saja diperlakukan secara tak adil membuat semua orang kesal dan tak terima. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kuyakin, ada bara api di hatinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, peraturan yang dibuat oleh atasan dan dilanggar oleh atasan itu sendiri rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dan itu yang sekarang dialami oleh Naruto.

" Mungkin Uchiha-san ditakdirkan memasuki kegelapan." Entah karena apa,aku berbicara demikian. Tentu saja Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut. Aku saja yang mengucapkannya terkejut."

" Maaf. Aku tak..."

" Maka aku yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lenteranya. Aku yang akan menuntunnya menuju tempat yang penuh cahaya, Natoshi." Aku tersentak. Naruto memang orang yang pikirannya tak dapat ditebak. Meski aku sudah bersamanya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

" Ya, kau benar."

Tbc

Kali ini saya akan balas review-nya lewat _author note._ Karena saya menilai ada beberapa hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan.

Khioneizys : Sudah terjawab, 'kan? Oke, jangan lupa mampir, ya! Terima Kasih telah berkunjung!

Yuu-chan Namikaze : Oke, terima kasih semangatnya. Dan maaf, masih terlalu lama kelanjutannya. Terima kasih telah berkunjung!

Natasya. agustine. 12 : Dan itulah jawabannya... oke, terima kasih telah berkunjung!

Kai Renge : Yah, mengenai itu sebenarnya saya tak memikirkan ide _historical_ di sini. Saya membuatnya mungkin karena saya keseringan nonton bleach. Dan tentu saja, masih terpengaruh dengan tontonan Naruto juga yang tak jelas _timeline_-nya. Dan soal samurai wanita, saya sama juga ditanya seperti itu oleh teman saya. Atau lebih tepatnya kembaran saya. Dan rencananya topik itu akan dibahas pada chapter selanjutnya. Entah chapter berapa. Dan kata 'jam' di chapter lalu itu mungkin karena kebiasaan saya. Kalau di Bahasa Jawa kan kalimatnya seperti ini. " Lagi yah/wayah ngene kok wis peteng?" jadi sebenarnya maksud saya seperti mungkin karena peng-indonesia-an kata saya yang kurang terlatih, jadinya terkesan praktis. Alhasil, jadi sedikit aneh jika dikaitkan dengan latarnya. Untuk tas, itu saya tambahkan sendiri. Memang aneh, samurai/ rounin membawa tas. Kalau menurut pengamatan saya, samurai/rounin itu biasanya menyimpan barang-barang di kimononya. Atau tidak menyimpan sama sekali. Dan mungkin juga, ide tas itu juga pengaruh dari anime bleach yang saya tonton. Soal vampir itu, maaf. Sekali lagi maaf. Itu karena saya yang memaksakan ide humor saya. Dan ide itu tiba-tiba muncul dan keinginan saya dimasukan ke dalam fic ini. Eh, malah terlihat aneh. Oke, terima kasih review-nya. Dan terima kasih kunjungannya.

lutfi : terima kasih kunjungannya.

Terakhir, saya mohon review atau peniggalan jejak anda.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


	4. Chapter 4

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. wb.

Oke, sekedar informasi. Untuk yang menantikan sequel kehidupan baru naruto masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Serta untuk fic welcome to the family juga masih tahap pengerjaan. Rencananya saya selesaikan sampai akhir dan kemudian saya update satu-satu.

Oke, langsung saja. Selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo saya usahakan tak ada, OOC, GB, netto 1641 words

" Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau tahu kenapa kau diundang kemari?" Suara berat dan terdengar sedikit menyeramkan menyapa indra telingaku. Tidak, seharusnya aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti pada Tuan Danzo. Dialah yang membangkitkanku dari kematian karena perbuatan kakakku.

" Tidak, Danzo-sama. Saya tidak mengetahuinya." Aku berlutut di hadapannya. Mungkin pengabdianku selama ini tak akan sanggup membalas jasanya pada hidupku. Namun, aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan diriku padanya apapun yang terjadi.

" Sebenarnya, aku memindahkanmu ke divisi 5. Aku tahu selama ini kau dikurung oleh Komandn Uzumaki demi memenuhi nafsunya. Maka dari itu, aku memindahkanmu ke divisi 5. Di bawah pimpinan Komandan Fu." Apa? Jujur, sebagian hatiku merasa senang. Namun, ada secuil titik hatiku yang sedih. Entah itu karena apa aku tak tahu. Namun, tetap saja, apa yang diberikan oleh Tuan Danzo kiranya berlebihan untukku.

" Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Danzo. Apakah hal itu terlalu berlebihan untuk prajurit rendahan seperti saya?" Dia tersenyum. Entah mengapa aku sedikit tak nyaman dengan senyumannya. Aku seperti merasa ada maksud tersembunyi dari Tuan Danzo. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Dia yang menyelamatkanku dan membuatku dapat berdiri kembali. Tak mungkin dia akan mencelakakanku.

" Ya, keputusanku memang mendapat protes hampir dari semua komandan termasuk Komandan Uzumaki. Hanya Komandan Orochimaru saja yang setuju dengan keputusanku. Para komandan yang tidak setuju denganku beralasan kau belm cukup pantas dipindahkan ke divisi 5. Dan komandan Uzumaki beralasan jika kau masih perlu bimbingan di divisinya." Sudah kuduga. Pasti keputusan yang cukup ngawur menurutku ini akan medapat protes dari banyak pihak. Dan aku tak akan menyangkal jika Naruto akan memrotesnya. Dia kan ingin memperalatku.

" Tapi, aku juga menambahkan syarat kenaikanmu. Syarat itu mewakili ujianmu di divisi-divisi dibawah divisi 5." Aku terkesiap. Aku berfikir jika syarat kali ini pasti sangat sulit. Melewati 4 divisi sekaligus bukanlah perkara mudah menurutku.

" Kau harus membunuh salah satu anggota organisasi terlarang yang kau cari markasnya. Akatsuki…."

" Dan anggota yang akan kaubunuh adalah…."

" Uchiha Itachi. Kakakmu sendiri." Aku terperanjat. Tak kusangka hari itu datang juga. Hari dimana aku memenuhi dendam keluarga serta klanku. Aku menyeringai mendengarnya.

HARMONI

Aku menyiapkan perlengkapanku sebelum berangkat. Aku memasukkan semua barang-barang tersebut ke dalam tasku. Memang tak biasa, seorang samurai sepertiku membawa tas. Namun, kebiasaan ini adalah kebiasaan orang-orang divisi 9. Dan mau tak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Dan ternyata tak buruk juga. Keuntungannya aku dapat membawa barang-barang yang sekiranya kuperlukan ketika keadaan mendesak.

Setelah selesai semua kupersiapkan, aku memeriksanya sekali lagi dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan distrik Konoha dan memnuhi takdirku. Menuju markas organisasi gelap Akatsuki dan membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

Aku melewati jalan-jalan pedesaan di sepanjang jalur ke Desa Amegakure. Desa yang berada di perbatasan Kerajaan Hi. Siapa sangka, desa kecil dan pinggiran kerajaan menjadi markas organisasi tersebut. Butuh setidaknya satu hari untuk mencapai setengah perjalanan. Sehingga total perjalananku adalah dua hari.

Cukup jauh untuk berjalan kaki, dan kuyakin akan lebih cepat jika aku menaiki kereta. Namun, jika aku melakukannya, pergerakanku akan diketahui musuh dan berakibat fatal bagiku.

Tak terasa aku sudah kelelahan. Kakiku terasa pegal. Coba jika ada Naruto, mungkin ia bisa memiijat kakiku seperti waktu itu.

Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa orang itu harus muncul di pikiranku? Control dirimu Sasuke! Menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain akan membengkokkan jalanmu!

Aku bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Menyandarkan punggungku pada batangnya dan mendudukkan diriku pada sebuah akar yang mencuat ke permukaan. Membuat posisi nyaman untuk diriku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat ketika dengan Naruto waktu itu. ia bertanya aneh padaku waktu itu. aduh, kenapa dengan pikiranku?! Kenapa orang itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku.

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku. Beristirahat hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasiku. Menepuk pelan bagian bawah tubuhku dan mulai melangkah lagi. Sesekali aku menengok ke kanan-kiri melihat pemandangan yang tak buruk untuk dilihat juga.

Tuk!

Aku merasa ada kerikil yang mengenai kepalaku. Ini pasti perbuatan Naruto. Apa ia mengikutiku? Dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku mengetahui hal itu. kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan hendak menegurnya. Sebelum aku melihat kekosongan yang ada. Muncul sedikit rasa kecewa dalam diriku.

Sebenarnya apa ini. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Jelas-jelas aku sangat membencinya. Kenapa ada secuil hati ini yang berkata lain?

Sekali lagi kuenyahkan pikiranku jauh-jauh. Aku membangun fokusku kembali demi memenuhi dendamku.

Tak terasa sudah setengah hari aku berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di desa Suna. Jaraknya dengan Amegakure tidak cukup jauh. Mungkin aku akan bermalam di sini. Mengingat hari sudah malam dan akan membahayakan misiku jika aku tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mencari sebuah gubuk yang tak dipakai kiranya pilihan tepat bagiku. Dengan mantab kulangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi desa ini. Ternyata tak terlalu sulit menemukan gubuk tak terpakai di sini. Mungkin karena tanahnya yang tandus, berbeda dengan Konoha yang subur, desa ini mulai ditinggalkan.

Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan perlahan. Dan secara perlahan-lahan pula aku tertidur.

HARMONI

Hari sudah pagi. Menurut indra pendengaranku. Suasana yang mulai ramai menyapa telingaku. Kubuka mataku perlahan.

" Selamat Pagi! Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

" ?!"

Bagaimana bisa? Orang ini, Uchiha Itachi. Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Bodoh! Cepat Tarik pedangmu!

" Kukira aku yang akan mencarimu, ternyata justru kau yang datang sendiri padaku, Brengsek!" Kuacungkan pedangku ke hadapannya. Memasang kuda-kuda terbaikku. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi bukanlah orang biasa.

Sial. Dia bahkan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Apa dia meremehkanku?

" Terburu-buru sekali kau, Sasuke. Menyerahlah! Kau tak akan menang." Sial, dia benar-benar meremehkanku. Tunggu dulu, ini juga kesempatan bagus. Aku harus memanfaatkan kesombongannya.

" Bagus, kau memang anak yang penurut." Dalam hati aku menyeringai. Syukurlah dia tak menyadarinya. Dengan menurunkan pedangku saja dia sudah lengah.

Dia mendekat. Setelah sebelumnya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Aku hanya diam melihatnya. Menunggu ia berada pada area seranganku. Bagus! Dengan cepat kutebaskan pedangku ke perutnya. Opsi pertamaku karena perut adalah organ yang tidak terlindung oleh tulang. Dan begitu ususnya tercecer, maka dapat dipastikan orang itu mati.

Dan benar saja. Tebasanku mengenainya. Kulihat ususnya yang berceceran yang mungkin meninggalkan bekas nantinya. Sedikit banyak aku penasaran ingin menginjaknya.

Perlahan kuarahkan telapak kakiku dan menginjaknya perlahan. Rasanya menjijikkan, namun timbul rasa puas di hatiku dan juga….

Aku tak tahu apa itu, rasanya seperti melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Namun kuabaikan. Akhirnya dendamku terpenuhi juga.

Mungkin aku sedikit menggila. Terbukti dengan usus-usus itu yang kuinjak serampangan.

" Itu sakit, jika kau ingin tahu." Aku terkejut. Suara ini, bukankah ini suaranya? Kenapa ia masih hidup?

Kutolehkan kepala ke sumber suara itu dan melihat Itachi masih duduk di tempat tadi dan melihatku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku menengok ke usus yang kuinjak tadi, dan masih ada. Sekali lagi kutengokkan wajahku ke tempat Itachi dan ia masih berada di sana.

Lalu, siapa orang yang kubunuh ini? Kutundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

" Kyaa!" Astaga! Tidak mungkin. Ini sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ini Ayah. Bukankah Ayah sudah meninggal?

" Kau kejam sekali, Sasuke. Itu mayat Ayahmu, tahu." Sial! Pasti ini hanya tipu dayanya. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi aku harus membunuhnya. Ya, sekali lagi.

Kuhunuskan pedangku dan tepat mengenai jantungnya. Kali ini aku yakin aku berhasil membunuhnya. Ya, pasti.

" Sasuke, kenapa kaulakukan ini pada Ibu, Nak?" Apa?! Aku terperanjat. Melangkah mundur dengan spontan ketika yang kulihat adalah wujud ibu yang tertusuk dadanya. Ia kemudian jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku.

Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Atau hanya ilusi. Ya, seperti itu. tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti mimpi atau ilusi.

" Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" teriakku murka pada Itachi yang lagi lagi berada di tempatnya tadi. Sial, bagaimana bisa ia berada di sana terus-menerus?

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang kaulakukan pada Ayah dan Ibu, Sasuke?" Apa?! Berani sekali dia mengelak dari perbuatannya di masa lalu. Sial, amarahku benar-benar memuncak kali ini. Dia harus kubinasakan. Tak ada satu pun tubuhnya yang berhak tertidur di tanah.

Sekali lagi kuacungkan pedangku padanya. Mencoba mengancamnya. Namun ia hanya menghela nafasnya. Membuatku keheranan.

" Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan menang melawanku, Sasuke. Menyerahlah!" Menyerah? Jangan harap aku menyerah pada bajingan seperti dirinya. Kata-katanya tak ada satu pun yang kugubris. Dengan mantab aku tetap mengacungkan pedangku.

" Tahukah kau, jika sekarang ini, kau berada dalam kendaliku, Baka-Imouto." Aku terperanjat. Aku merasakan darah mengalir di pipiku. Rasanya sedikit perih. Tapi sejak kapan? Sejak kapan dia berada di dekatku? Dan lagi, kenapa rasa sakitnya tak kunjung hilang?

" Kau memang adik yang bodoh Sasuke. Selama kau kubiarkan hidup, apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau selemah ini, Sasuke?" Sial, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Ketakutan apa ini? Apa aku takut pada orang biadab di depanku ini?

" Sasuke, Sasuke…. Sebenarnya kau kubiarkan hidup suapaya bisa lebih kuat. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang jauh dari kenyataan. Terpaksa aku harus membunuhmu." Sial! Aku harus bertindak. Berfikir, berfikir, berfikir, berfikir, berfikir Sasuke! Cepat pikirkan sesuatu sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

" Ini mungkin hari burukmu, Sasuke. Aku suka menyiksa korbanku sebelum membunuhnya. Kau tahu, bukan apa artinya?" Gawat, gawat! Keadaan benar-benar melenceng dari perkiraan. Harusnya tak begini jadinya. Harusnya semua ini tidak terjadi.

" Argh!" Sakit! Sakit! Kurasakan setiap darah yang mengalir dari perutku mengoyak-ngoyak setiap bagian perutku. Ditambah rasa sakit yang tak pernah hilang. Aku tak yakin aku tetap waras jika masih selamat. Namun, kecil kemungkinannya jika aku selamat.

" Argh!" Mataku! Sakit sekali rasanya. Ini tak tertahankan. Air mata yang tak kusadari turun sejak kapan membuatku semakin kesakitan. Aku menjerit-jerit tak jelas. Melampiaskan kesakitan yang tak tertahankan ini.

Seseorang, tolong aku. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Siapa saja. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja yang ia minta asalkan aku bebas dari siksaan ini.

"Argh! Naruto! Tatsukete!" Pikiranku sudah kacau. Hingga nama yang kuketahui hanya itu saja. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi apa saja yang sudah Itachi lukai. Yang jelas semua yang ia lakukan amat sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk di sekujur tubuh.

Jika memang, ini adalah akhirku. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat orang yang menyiksaku ini mati di depanku. Hanya itu saja. Apakah harapanku terlalu tinggi untuk kucapai? Kurasa iya, setelah kurasakan mataku terasa semakin berat dan aku tak merasakan lagi kesakitan yang dari tadi menderaku tanpa ampun.

" Sayonara, Sasuke-chan."

To be Continued

Akhirnya kelar juga. Setelah didera beberapa WB serta perngkat yang tak memadai. Oke, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Silakan tuangkan di kotak review, ya!

Sekian, wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb.

Uchiha NaruSasu : Ah, untuk yang itu, saya tak bisa menjaminnya. Yah, alasannya karena kesibukan dunia nyata dan perangkat yang tak , ini lanjutannya. Maaf kelamaan. Trims kunjungannya dan salam kenal!

Guest : Oke, ini lanjutannya. Trims kunjungannya!


	5. Chapter 5

Assalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Akhirnya saya kembali setelah sekian lama. Maaf telat banget update-nya. Berbagai ulangan harian membuat saya pikir-pikir ketika menyusun chapter ini. Oh, ya. Saya minta maaf jika chapter lalu banyak sekali typo yang saya buat. Saya tak sempat dan tak niat mengecek ulang. Jadinya seperti itu.. Baiklah, selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo saya usahakan tak ada, OOC, GB, netto 1908 words

" Sayonara, Sasuke-chan."

" Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke-chan. Pergi menjalankan misi berbahaya tanpa didampingi olehku." Suara orang yang sangat kukenal menyapa indera pendengaranku yang kurasa hampir tuli. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Kesadaranku sudah benar-benar mendekati tiada.

" Bangun, Aho!" Aku terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Nafasku memburu. Memacu dadaku untuk naik-turun meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Terkejut sekaligus terheran yang ada dalam pikiranku. Seingatku, aku sedang terbaring sekarat di depan kakakku.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Kuedarkan pandanganku secara brutal. Mencari keberadaannya. Dan kudapati ia tengah duduk di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama pula. Aku terheran. Bagaimana ia melakukan itu semua. Setelah apa yang kulalui bersamanya, kenapa ia tetap saja berada pada posisinya itu. Ia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan datar. Tidak, sepertinya bukan aku yang dilihatnya. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan kudapati Naruto berdiri di belakangku dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" Na-ruto?" Ia tersenyum padaku, setelahnya ia menatap kakakku lurus.

" Sasuke, kau beristirahatlah! Biar aku yang akan mengurus benda satu ini." Perintahnya padaku. Aku tak menurutinya, tidak juga menolaknya. Kenyatannya aku terus diam tak bergeming dari posisiku. Mungkin terlalu syok akan kejadian tadi.

Kulihat mereka berjalan ke luar gubuk. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini. Apakah itu semua hanya bayang-bayang pikiranku saja? Ataukah itu semua memang kenyataan yang ada.

Kudengar dentingan aduan pedang di luar sana. Sudah pastinya itu suara pertarungan Kakak dengan Naruto.

Aku kembali merenung. Apakah benar, selama ini yang membunuh semua klan Uchiha benar-benar Kak Itachi. Setelah apa yang ia tunjukkan padaku entah itu mimpi atau apa, aku menjadi bimbang. Aku teringat akan kasih sayang yang ia berikan padaku dengan tulus. Senyumannya, elusannya, candaannya, ajarannya, hingga totokan dua jarinya pada dahiku, membuat sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam diriku. Sejak kapan aku tak mengingat-ingat hal itu. Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan itu semua? Apakah selama ini kebencianku benar? Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya apakah aku membenci Kakakku?

" Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Aku mengumpat. Pada diriku sendiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke luar gubuk dan mendapati keadaan dua orang yang sejak tadi bertarung sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik. Luka sayatan pedang di beberapa tempat. Juga beberapa luka memar di beberapa tempat seperti pipi, dahi dan juga dagu. Begitu juga denganku. Tubuhku memang tak mengalami luka. Tetapi aku begitu kesulitan mengontrol gerak tubuhku. Bahkan berdiri saja membuatku terjatuh beberapa kali tadi.

Kulihat lagi dua orang yang sedang berdiam diri dan saling berhadapan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang buruk aku lebih mendekat ke posisi mereka.

" Seharusnya tak begini akhirnya, Itachi-kun. Kukira rencananya sudah kita sepakati." Aku tak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Naruto. Apa yang ia maksud dengan rencana. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya bersama Itachi?

" Sayang sekali. Namun aku tak ingin adik kesayanganku ditipu oleh orang lain lagi. Aku memikirkan lagi rencana yang kau ajukan dan kuputuskan untuk mengingkarinya."

Aku hanya mendengarkan saja. Mungkin dengan begitu aku akan paham dengan situasi sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dalam diri Naruto. Apakah Yami mengambil alih tubuhnya? Kusaksikan mereka, Kakakku dengan Naruto, beradu pedang lagi.

Namun kulihat pula intensitas serang keduanya menurun, tidak, intensitas serangan Kakak sajalah yang menurun. Ia sepertinya sudah banyak menderita luka. Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Walau mendapat jumlah luka yang relatif sama dengan Kakakku, ia tetap melakukan serangan dengan rutin. Bahkan kukira intensitas serangannya semakin meningkat.

" Hora, hora, hora! Ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu, huh! Apa hanya ini saja?!" ia menebas Kakak secara membabi buta. Bukan, memang terlihat membabi buta, namun jika kuperhatikan lagi itu bukan membabi buta. Hanya tidak seperti teknik para samurai lain. Selain itu, kurasa benar. Yami telah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Ia menyabetkan pedangnya ke sisi kiri Kakak. Dan dengan mudah, Kakak menahannya. Namun, bukan itu serangan utamanya. Yami menendang perut sebelah kanan Kakakku dengan kaki kirinya. Kukira tidak terlalu keras. Namun ternyata buah hasil tendangan tersebut, membuat Kakak terpental beberapa langkah. Kekuatan macam apa ini?! Apa ini kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya? Kekuatan dari sisi lain dirinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kak Itachi. Ditendangnya hingga Kakak berguling-guling beberapa kali. Ia merintih kesakitan. Sungguh, aku merasakan nyeri di bagian yang tak kuketahui ketika melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Kembali, ia menyerang Kakak. Kali ini ia menyabetkan pedangnya ke paha Kakak. Kukira itu bukanlah serangan seorang komandan divisi. Tak mungkin ia melakukan serangan yang berbuah sia-sia. Namun setelah kupikirkan, itu bukanlah serangan untuk menghabisi lawan, melainkan serangan untuk menyiksa lawannya.

Yang benar saja! Apakah ia sekeji itu pada lawan-lawannya terdahulu?

Bagian dari diriku menjerit, meneriakkan kata berhenti pada Naruto, maksudku Yami untuk berhenti menyiksa Kakakku. Perasaanku benar-benar kacau antara membenci dengan menyayangi Kakakku. Aku sudah bimbang dengan pendirianku. Semua kebencian yang selama ini kupendam kepada Kakakku sudah hilang entah kemana. Kuseret kakiku mendekati area pertarungan mereka. Terjatuh beberapa kali, aku tetap membangunkan diriku berulang-ulang. Hingga tubuhku yang sebelumnya tak menuai luka fisik mengalami beberapa luka lecet yang cukup parah.

" Cukup. Cukup, Yami. Jangan... sakiti... Kakakku lagi!" Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Bukan karena luka dalam, melainkan luka melihat Kakakku diserang membabi buta.

Aku terus berjalan walaupun tersendat, sekitar beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua. Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak sadar jika mataku memandang secara liar hingga tak fokus dengan Naruto dan Kakakku. Ketika kusadar, ia sudah memegang kepala Kakakku dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Kakakku. Beberapa gerakan saja, pastilah leher itu terputus.

" Sudah cukup, Naruto! Hentikan semua kesadisanmu pada Kakakku!" Aku berteriak sekuat yang aku mampu. Bahkan aku sampai terpejam dibuatnya. Air mata tanpa sadar mengalir melewati pipiku.

Naruto menoleh padaku. Dengan tatapan yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah, ia menunjukkan wajah Kakakku yang sudah babak belur.

" Kenapa? Bukankah kau membencinya?" Pertanyaan itu seakan menohokku. Semakin membuat rasa bimbang menguasai hatiku. Aku mematung. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya bisa kujawab di masa lalu dengan cepat, kini membuat pikiranku kacau.

" Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah kau memang membencinya? Dia 'kan yang membunuh keluargamu dan juga seluruh klanmu?" Kurasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku tak dapat mengontrol tubuhku lagi. Ia jatuh ke tanah tanpa dapat kutahan. Membuatku berlutut di hadapan Naruto dan juga Kakakku.

" Lagipula…" Kembali menatapnya hanya untuk semakin membelalakkan mataku. Ia menarik pedangnya perlahan mengakibatkan darah mengalir dari bekas goresannya.

" … dia hanyalah sebuah boneka." Aku menjerit. Sejurus kemudian aku termangu. Terkejut dengan maksud ucapannya barusan. Kusingkirkan telapak tanganku yang semula kugunakan untuk menutupi mataku.

" Apa?!"

HARMONI

Di sinilah aku. Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Amegakure yang semula menjadi tujuanku. Aku terduduk di teras rumah sederhana yang kutinggali semalam. Memandang lurus ke arah hamparan rumput liar di halaman.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di perjalanan. Yang kuingat hanya kejadian ketika aku bertemu Kakak dan juga pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

Sekarang aku menjadi tak tahu lagi kemana kaki ini harus melangkah. Satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hidup sudah dihancurkan oleh diriku sendiri.

Sebuah pelukan hangat menghantarkan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi diriku. Aku merapatkan badanku. Membuat pelukan itu semakin erat.

" Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke. Tetap saja menjadi gadis manja." Ya, aku tak mungkin tak menjadi gadis manja jika berada di sisimu. Kubalik tubuhku dan memeluknya erat.

Tubuhku bergetar. Tangisku pecah walau hanya dalam kesunyian. Rasa gundahku seakan hilang ketika kulakukan itu semua.

Tangan besar itu mengelus punggungku lembut. Membuat perasaan tenang semakin mengalir dalam diriku.

" Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, Kakak? Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana?" Tanyaku masih dengan tangis. Kusandarkan tanganku ke dadanya. Kurasakan bunyi dadanya yang tenang, membuatku tenang kembali.

" Itu mudah, Sasuke. Cukup kau buang kebencianmu dan berjalanlah dengan tegap." Aku menangis pelan. Mana mungkin aku dapat berjalan tegap seperti yang kau katakan. Aku hanyalah gadis bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

" Jangan berpikiran pesimis. Percuma dong adikku yang jenius ini tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan orang lain mempercayakan semuanya pada dirinya." Aku heran. Sejak dari kecil, hanya Kakak yang dapat membaca isi pikiranku. Apakah ia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan rahasia. Tapi rasa penasaranku tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh suatu hal. Yakni, kebenaran tentang pembantaian klanku. Aku mendongak, menatap manik kelam yang serupa denganku. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa ingin tahuku padanya.

" Ada apa, Sasuke? Jika ada hal yang membingungkanmu, tanyakanlah!" Ternyata dugaanku salah. Kakak memang Kakak. Bukan seorang yang mempunyai kekuatan rahasia.

Aku tersenyum, melepaskan pelukan dan memasang wajah sendu. Entah mengapa, aku menjadi gugup sendiri.

" Ano... Kakak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita dan juga klan kita?" pertanyaan itu muncul juga dari bibirku. Entah berapa kali aku tersendat mengucapkannya.

Sejenak pandangan Kakak menggelap. Mungkin ia masih teringat akan kejadian itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

" Klan kita... rencananya akan dimusnahkan oleh Daimyo." Aku terkejut bukan main. Sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan Kakakku. Biar bagaimanapun, ialah yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu dan menawariku bergabung dengan pasukan pengaman. Mana mungkin ia berencana semacam itu.

" Kau mungkin tak percaya, Sasuke. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Daimyo menganggap klan kita merupakan ancaman baginya karena terlalu kuat. Padahal klan kita selalu setia dan mengabdi padanya. Ia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menghabisi klan kita termasuk Ayah dan Ibu." Aku semakin terkejut. Kenapa dia melakukan hal biadab itu. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang kebaikannya selama ini kepadaku. Apakah itu semuanya hanya kepalsuan?

" Saat itu, aku baru pulang dari barak. Aku mendengar suara dentingan pedang di perumahan Uchiha. Aku bergegas dan kudapati pasukan tak dikenal yang menyerang klan kita. Apalagi saat itu, klan Uchiha baru saja mengadakan pertemuan yang cukup panjang. Kau tahu, bukan? Dan mereka tentunya masih lelah. Memang banyak pasukan yang tak dikenal tersebut yang tewas, namun jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak dan terlatih. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berhasil membunuh sejumlah besar klan. Lama-kelamaan, anggota klan yang tersisa gugur satu persatu. Hingga Ayah juga ikut terbunuh ketika ia berusaha melindungi Ibu."

Kakak menarik nafas dalam. Memejamkan matanya. Air mukanya terlihat memendam kepedihan. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah mengungkit hal ini. Namun rasa penasaranku kianlah besar dengan peristiwa selanjutnya. Tentang selamatnya Kakakku dari serangan pasukan itu.

" Seketika itu aku mengamuk. Aku menerjang pasukan yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibu dan menghabisi mereka semua. Aku berencana mengurus pasukan yang ada di luar. Namun ketika aku hendak keluar, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan pasukan yang telah kubunuh. Mereka terbakar hingga habis tanpa sisa. Dan saat mereka telah habis terbakar, kau datang."

" Jadi begitu. Tapi kenapa Kakak waktu itu mengejarku. Bahkan membantingku ke dinding?"

" Waktu itu kau sangat liar. Kau sangatlah ketakutan hingga kehilangan kontrol. Aku mengejarmu bermaksud menenangkanmu. Namun kau lari dan ketika kau kutarik secara pelan, kau malah bergerak agresif hingga menghantam dinding. Benturan itu kuyakini cukup keras hingga kau tak sadarkan diri."

Aku tertegun. Setakut itu kah aku kala itu. Aku merasa tak percaya pada diriku sendiri.

" Hal itu wajar saja bagimu, Sasuke. Kau masihlah anak-anak. Sesuatu seperti itu bukanlah tontonan yang seharusnya bagimu." Aku menunduk. Memikirkan semua cerita yang Kakak katakan. Membuatku terjun ke kenangan pahit itu. Tanganku mengepal dan bergetar. Emosiku meluap-luap dalam hati.

" Ketika kau pingsan, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kuputuskan untuk membawamu ke Rumah Perawatan Sipil. Rencananya aku hendak menunggumu, aku teringat kejadian itu. Kupikir aku akan menjadi buronan nantinya..."

"... kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan distrik Konoha. Aku bertaruh jika keluarnya diriku dari distrik merupakan salah satu rencana Daimyo. Dan sekarang aku tahu jika itu memang benar. Hingga kita bertemu di desa Suna waktu itu." Kakak memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia sudah selesai dengan ceritanya. Aku kembali merenung. Memikirkan kembali nasib klanku dan juga langkahku ke depannya.

" Itachi, Sasuke, segera ke ruang pertemuan. Kita akan membicarakan rencana yang kita siapkan waktu itu." Seorang pria berpakaian pendeta yang pernah kutemui menginterupsi kami. Kuyakin ia merupakan salah satu teman Kakak. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hidan.

Yang jelas, aku mempunyai tujuan hidup dan cita-cita yang baru.

HARMONI

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Silaka tuangkan pendapat anda dalam kota review.

Berikutnya balasan review. Maaf, untuk yang pakai akun tidak bisa saya balas lewat PM. Saya kekurangan koneksi dan juga perangkat yang saya gunakan masih sederhana dan membuat hal tersebut ribet. Jadinya untuk chapter ini saya balas tidak melalui PM.

Khioneizys : Oke, dan tentu saja! Terima kasih kunjungannya!

Arafim123 : Yah, soal itu maaf. Karena ide saya untuk chapter itu putus sampai di situ. Jika saya paksakan, saya khawatirnya terasa hambar. Seperti yang Ashirogi mutou katakan. Jadinya saya cuma buat seadanya saja. Masalah bagus tidaknya yang seadanya itu, saya serahkan kepada penilaian readers. Oke, terima kasih reviewnya!

Arashi Itsuka : Dan terjawab akhirnya pertanyaan anda. Terima kasih telah bersedia menunggu dan terima kasih kunjungannya!

Askasufa : Hehe, coba tampil beda. Hahaha, padahal latar belakang membuat fic ini karena keseringan lihat anime bleach. Tehe. Dan untuk pertanyaan anda, mungkin jawabannya ada di chapter depan. Dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, jawabannya sudah ada bukan. Terima kasih dorongannya dan terima kasih kunjungannya!

Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Tapi lebih tepatnya Narufemsasu gitu. Maaf jika kurang berkenan. Terima kasih kunjungannya!

Guest : Yap! Kurang lebih seperti itu. Terima kasih kunjungannya!

Uchiha Narusasu : Semua pertanyaan dan harapan anda, sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Haha... Dan tunggu lanjutannya, ya. Terima kasih lanjutannya.

Namikaze Nagato : Semua pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab, bukan? Waduh, saya dipanggil senpai sedikit aneh rasanya. Saya masih merasa pemula soalnya. Jadi kita sejajar-sejajarin aja, ya. Oke, trims kunjungannya!

Sekian dari saya. Saya minta maaf jika fic ini masih mengandung kekurangan. Kritik serta saran anda sangat berarti bagi peningkatan penulisan saya.

Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Assalamu'alaiku Wr. Wb.

Selamat membaca!

Harmoni

Naruto itu punyanya MK

Saya cuma pinjem beberapa karakternya saja

Maaf, bang MK. Di fic ini karakter ente jadi berantakan.

Femsasu, Typo saya usahakan tak ada, OOC, GB

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Pikiranku tertuju pada peristiwa baru-baru ini. Niat hati ingin menolong Sasuke sekaligus menunjukkan padanya jika yang dihadapinya bukanlah kakaknya. Melainkan boneka yang dimanipulasi oleh kakaknya. Tapi….

" Aku baru menyangka, penampilanmu yang serba spontan tersimpan kepribadian yang tenang namun mudah beriak."

Aku juga bingung. Seolah apa yang kuolah di dalam keluar dalam bentuk lain yang tak kumengerti. Meskipun begitu, aku cukup bersyukur dengan diriku. Berkatnya aku dapat berbaur dengan apik.

" Bukankah itu munafik?"

Terserahlah orang mau berkata apa. Mungkin aku lebih terlihat seperti makhluk bermuka dua. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya penyesuaian diri. Apapun kata orang, aku akan tetap berjalan di jalan yang kuyakini benar. Aku juga tak akan mencampurinya sedikitpun dengan keraguan.

" Dengannya pula hubunganmu dengan Sasuke kian sulit."

Sial. Sepertinya aku terjebak lagi dengan umpanmu. Akhir kata selalu aku yang terpojokkan.

" Kau benar-benar unik. Aku tak tahu analogi yang cocok untuk makhluk sepertimu."

" Diliuar kau terlihat begitu terang, bergejolak dan hangat layaknya api. Tetapi di dalam kau sangat tenang namun mudah beriak seperti genangan air."

Terserah apa katamu. Aku sedang ingin berpikir tentang cara supaya hubunganku dengannya setidaknya seperti biasa.

"Itu, Konan memanggil."

HARMONI

Seperti biasa, aula masih terlihat sepi. Baru beberapa orang yang sudah datang. Seperti biasa, Pendeta Hidan dan temannya Kakuzu sudah datang. Satu lagi orang yang sudah datang. Ia merupakan anak baru di organisasi ini. Cukup misterius orangnya. Ia selalu memakai topeng kabuki yang cukup aneh.

Secara berangsur-angsur aula mulai penuh. Dua orang yang kutunggu -atau lebih tepatnya seorang- dari tadi akhirnya tiba. Ia Nampak seperti biasanya. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi. Pandangannya juga lurus seperti biasa.

Sesaat pandangan ku dengannya bertemu. Tak ada reaksi berarti setelahnya. Aku pun juga tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang tertampil di wajahku tadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga aku tak sadar jika ketua Yahuiko telah hadir.

Rapat pun dimulai tak lama setelahnya. Ketua Yaiko mempesona seperti biasa. Tak terasa sudah sangat lama rapat ini berjalan. Dari apa yang kutangkap, dapat kusimpulkan jika organisasi ini sebentar lagi bergerak. Taktiknya tak lain adalah gerilya dengan mneklukkan satu persatu basis divisi di kekaisaran Konoha. Cukup hati-hati menurutku.

" Apakah ada usulan terkait rencana ini?"

Seperti biasa pula, rapat ini diakhiri dengan tambahan dan usulan dari anggota yang lain. Tanpa kuduga orang yang pertama kali berpendapat adalah….

" Uchiha-san, apa usulanmu?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali aku. Terdengar pula bisik-bisik yang tak baik. Aura intimidasi terasa sekali di ruangan ini.

Tak terlalu berlebihan kurasa. Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu terhadap beberapa anggota organisai ini. Meskipun ia berada di divisi pelatihan dan pengembangan namun jabatannya sebagai wakil komandan acapkali membuatnya bertemu dengan beberapa anggota organisasi dan mengakibatkan mereka berakhir di katana tajam miliknya.

Tentunya dendam masih tersimpan rapi di hati keluarga serta teman mereka.

" Aku ingin bergabung dengan pasukan penyerang."

Suasana mendadak ramai. Gerutuan, cercaan, makian terdengar dominan. Sebeleum situasi menjadi tak terkendali, Ketua Yahiko menginterupsi meminta semuanya diam sejenak. Kemudian ia meminta Sasuke untuk menunjukkan alasannya.

" Saya adalah mantan prajurit Danzo-sama. Saya mengetahui dengan baik kemampuan beliau."

Semuanya tetap diam. Tak seperti perkiraanku yang sebaliknya. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang. Ada pula yang menggertakkan giginya.

" Jika itu alasannya, kami mempunyai Uzumaki-san. Kukira ia mempunyai jabatan yang lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi ia juga tahu kemampuan komandan-komandan yang lain. Jikalau hanya itu alasanmu, maka aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk bergabung dengan pasukan penyerang."

Keadaan menjadi riuh kembali. Teriakan intimidasi terhadap Sasuke juga semakin gencar. Aku sedikit kagum dengan Sasuke. Ia tak terpengaruh dengan berbagai intimidasi yang ia terima. Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika keadaan itu ada pada diriku dengan kepribadianku yang seperti ini.

Sekali lagi kondisi aula kembali normal.

" Aku didik sejak kecil oleh beliau secara langsung. Lalu selama pelatihan itu, saya juga berlatih tanding dengan beberapa komandan divisi beliau. Saya sangat mengenal kemampuan mereka juga beliau lebih baik dari Naruto. Namun jika anda tetap bersikukuh menolak saya dengan informasi yang saya bawa, maka tidak masalah bagi saya."

Untuk informasi ini aku tidak tahu menahu. Bahwa selama ini Sasuke dilatih langsung oleh Danzo. Dengan fakta tersebut, informasi yang ia bawa sangat sayang untuk diabaikan oleh organisasi yang hendak menjatuhkan Danzo seperti organisasi ini.

Aku tak sadar jika seisi ruangan terdiam selagi pikiranku bekerja. Kulihat Ketua Yahiko tengah berpikir.

Kelima jari yang saling ia tautkan serta posisi tangannya yang tepat menempel hidungnya menjadi bukti bahwa ia berpikir serius saat ini. Setelah cukup lama, ia angkat bicara.

" Siapa yang tidak setuju?"

Semuanya terdiam. Ekspresi orang-orang yang menaruh dendam pada Sasuke mengeras. Sepertinya sudah habis akal mereka untuk menolak Sasuke bergabung dengan pasukan penyerang.

Tak terduga, salah seorang ahli strategi organisasi ini, Handa Sei, menolak usulan Sasuke. Aku tak ingat ia adalah seorang pendendam. Pembawaannya pun sangat tenang. Aku jadi tertarik alasannya di balik semua ini.

" Dengan fakta bahwa ia dididik langsung oleh Danzo, aku khawatir ia akan berkhianat dan merugikan kita."

" Akan lebih baik jika ia berada di kelompok pengungsi dan jauh dari pertempurang."

Sesaat semuanya diam. Keadaan tetap diam dan kian mencekam. Mungkin semua orang berpikiran sepertiku.

Jika benar Sasuke akan berkhianat, maka menempatkannya ke dalam kelompok pengungsi adalah keputusan yamg salah besar. Meskipun belum tentu ia berkhianat. Namun jika kuhilangkan fakta bahwa aku mengenalnya, kemungkinan itu mendekati pasti. Maka dibentuknya kelompok pengungsi akan sisa-sia belaka jika Sasuke berada di dalamnya.

Aku jadi heran dengan pemikiran Sei. Tentu kemungkinan seperti itu sudah ada dalam kepalanya. Tetapi kenapa ia tak mempertimbangkannya adalah sebuah cacat baginya. Atau meungkin ia hanya memancing semua orang agar berpikir sepertiku?

Kulihat semua orang nampak khaawatir. Terlebih mereka yang menaruh dendam pada Sasuke. Kehilangan lebih banyak orang yang berharga dalam hidup adalah neraka. Aku cukup banyak mengerti pilihan sulit yang mereka hdapi jika aku berada di posisi mereka.

Tawa Sei menggema. Pandangan penuh tanya tertuju padanya. Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja juga memusatkan perhatian padanya meski sekedar melirik.

" Ayolah kawan. Sadarlah! Kesampngkan dulu dendam kalian. Kalian mengerti bahwa lebih baik Uchha-san berada di pasukan penyerang, bukan?"

" Memang kemungkinan ia berkhianat sangat besar. Namun jika tidak demikian, kita memiliki tambahan pasukan yang bagus."

" Kita tugaskan beberapa orang diantara kita unutuk mengawasinya."

HARMONI

Lagi-lagi aku mendapat kesempatan dala kesempitan. Sekali lagi aku bersyukur dengan diriku yang unik.

" Dasar spontan."

" Bukankah sebaiknya temui Sasuke saat ini?"

Ah, itu ide bagus. Aku jalankan kedua kakiku menuju Sasuke. Ia masih bersaama kakaknya, Itachi. Mendadak kakiku berhenti ketika jarakku hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

Aku lupa pertemuan terakhirku dengannya yang berakhir buruk. Tidak mungkin sekali –dalam hal moralitas – aku langsung menemuinya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

" Sasuke, ada yang mencarimu."

Tuhan memberkatimu Itachi-sama. Aku doakan semoga kau selalu dalam perlindungan sebagai balasan kepekaanmu yang luar biasa.

Sasuke menoleh padaku. Satu langkah sudah kutapaki. Aku tak tahu ekspresi aneh apa yang ada diwajahku. Wajanya masih seperti biasa. Membuat aku meraa senang sekaligus cemas.

Senang karana mungkin ekspresi datar adalah ekspresi kesehariannya. Jadi bisa kuartikan ia tak terlalu memikirkan peristiwa lalu. Cemas karena bisa saja malah sebaliknya.

" Aku pergi dulu, Sasuke. Aku ada urusan dengan temanku."

Akhir yang bagus. Ditinggal Itachi dengan suasana canggung yang kuyakini aku rasakan sendirian.

" Dasar payah."

HARMONI

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga berakhir dengan jalan-jalan bersama Sasuke mengelilingi desa Ame.

Aku masih ingat ketika ditinggalkan Itachi tadi. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan meninggalkanku dan secara spontan aku mengikutinya. Mungkin mulAi dari sekarang aku akan menaruh kuasa penuh pada reaksi spontanku.

" Maaf, soal peristiwa itu, Sasuke."

Akhirnya kalimat yang susah sekali keluar, keluar juga. Rasanya sangat lega sekali. Apalagi ketika mendapat jawaban positif dari alamatnya walau sekadarnya.

" Bukankah itu perbuatan Yami. Aku lebih menganggapnya begitu."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi karena itu, ia tak terlalu peduli.

" Yang lebih ingin kuketahui adalah boneka ajaib itu. Kenapa dapat bergerak sendiri dan menyerupai aniki."

Kusejajarkan posisiku dengannya. Kupandang sekilas wajah ayunya kemudian kupalingkan wajahku ke depan.

" Itu adalah boneka buatan Sasori. Kemiripannya dengan orang asli sangat mengerikan. Dengan bantuan sedikit kekuatan kakakmu, boneka itu akan sangat nyata bagimu. Ia memanipulasi pikiranmu ketika kau tidur."

Ia tak bereaksi. Kukira ia akan sedikit terkejut. Mungkin pemikiranku terlalu jauh untuk mengharapkan Sasuke berekspresi lebih.

" Lalu apa perjanjianmu dengan Kakakku?"

" Ano, apa kau sedang menginterograsiku, Sa-chan?"

Ia mendelik padaku. Oh, Tuhan. Engkau kemana kan kepribadian tenangku? Kenapa semua itu hilang ketika ada Sasuke?

" Itu, anu… Sebenarnya… aku sepakat dengan Itachi bahwa dirimu berada di bawah kekuasaanku. Maksudku untuk menunjukkanmu jalan yang benar. Seharusnya itu menjadi rencana yang bagus dan menyenangkan tapi…"

" Maaf, tak seharusnya aku menyadarkanmu dengan kebohongan."

Kulihat ia menghela nafas. Membuatku menahan nafas sesaat. Menunggu kalimat makian yang akan terucap. Namun, telingaku tak kunjung menangkapnya.

Kini ia memimpin jalannya. Aku sedikit khawatir jika ia mengarahkanku ke jalan sesat. Tapi bukankah aku hafal betul desa Ame?

" Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuatku terbang ke masa lalu. Masa kelam yang kulalui di Konoha.

" Dulu aku sangat loyal pada Konoha. Sampai sebuah klan musnah tanpa sebab, keloyalanku memudar. Di klan itu aku mempunyai orang yang kusuka. Ia sangat baik, pendiam, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang."

" Nasibnya tak jelas setelah peristiwa itu. Dan ketika aku bertarung sendirian dengan salah seorang tokoh besar di Akatsuki, ia menunjukkanku fakta mengejutkan. Bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan klan tersebut adalah Danzo."

" Awalnya aku tak percaya dengan semua itu. Namun, semakin kupikirkan fakta itu semakin nyata dan akhirnya aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

" Oh, ya. Nama klan yang dibantai itu adalah…."

" …."

HARMONI

Tiba-tiba muncul satu pertanyaan dari rapat tadi. Kuberanikan diri mengusik ketenangan Sasuke sebentar. Tentunya keramahan bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diharapkan dalam keadaan ini. Dan itu yang selalu kusadari. Bahwa keramahannya mempunyai bentuk lain.

" Apa kau serius dengan rencanamu, Sasuke? Apa kau siap melawan Danzo?"

Ia mendesah lagi. Sepertinya ia frustasi.

" Sejujurnya tidak. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Danzo-sama. Walaupun aku dilatih langsung olehnya, tapi kekuatannya masih sangat kecil yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Rasanya baru satu kelingking kemampuan yang ia tunjukkan padaku."

" Apa kau gila?! Lalu apa gunanya rencana itu?"

" Ya, aku memang gila sepertinya. Namun, jika belum di coba kita tak akan tah, bukan?"

.

.

.

Aku melihat nirwana….

Ia tersenyum.

" Hyuga."

TBC

" aku sedikit mengoreksi usulanmu, Handa-san. Kebutuhan pasukan kita sangat besar. Melawan pasukan Konoha bukan perkara mudah. Maka hanya kuijinkan satu atau dua orang yang mengawasi Uchiha-san."

Ketua Yahiko menginterupsi. Ia member batasan pada jumlah pengawas Sasuke.

" Tapi, jika hanya dua orang saja, saya rasa tak mungkin untuk mencegah Uchiha-san berkhianat. Yang kuyakini dapat mengalahkannya adalah tokoh besar yang ada di Akatsuki seperti Hidan-san atau Itachi-san atau Kakuzu-san."

Dan sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

" Ya, Uzumaki-san. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

.

.

.

" Aku yang akan menjaga Uchiha-san agar tak berkhianat."

Anggukan setuju serentak mengisi ruangan aula. Membuat diriku terbang ke dunia khayalan.

" Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Maka kita akan jalankan rencana kita mulai dari sekarang. Segera kemasi barang kalian dan bagi kelompok pengungsi, kalian akan berangkat besok pagi. Bagi pasukan penyerang, aku akan memberitahukan rencana cadangan ketika di perjalanan nanti. Perkiraan waktu selesai sekitar satu bulan jika semuanya sesuai rencana."

" Rapat ditutup. Terima kasih kerja sama kalian."

Hora! Selesai juga. Maaf, tak bias balas review. Tagihan warnet sudah nunggak. Jadi harus cepat-cepat. Maaf juga jika update-nya sangat lama. Maklum sudah hamper UN. Jadi harus ekstra hati-hati.

Oke jangan lupa review ya!

Sekian, Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb.


End file.
